Between Both Worlds
by Zari
Summary: Chapter 3! Sorry it took so long...
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Hello! ^_^ 'Kay, this fic is a Tortall/Emelan crossover, and takes place when the CoM kids are about thirteen, and Daine's around seventeen. It actually has a plot, too!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
" All right, I'll give you two copper crescents."  
" Are you MAD? It's worth at least a noble!"  
" Right, two creses and an astrel."  
" Two astrels."  
"Five creses."  
" Done!"  
  
Daja smiled, satisfied, as the streetside vendor counted out her change and wrapped the large hunk of iron that she had just purchased. It was market day, and she and her friends had been given permission to wander around the stalls, as usual. Having spent all of her money, Daja headed towards Discipline's booth to wait for Sandry, Tris and Briar to finish their shopping.   
  
Reaching the stall, she sat in the cart that they had driven into Summersea and began probing the iron for any weaknesses in it that might make it unsuitable for fashioning into armor or weapons. Soon, she felt Tris approaching and looked up from the iron to wave at the redhead, who was carrying a large bag of what was most likely books. Tris threw tha bag into the back of the cart and plooped into the seat next to Daja.  
  
"Hello." She said pleasantly. " What did you buy?" Daja grinned and held up the iron.  
  
" Only five creses!" She bragged. "And you?"  
  
Tris blused slightly and glanced briefly at the bag behind her. " Just some books." She answered vaugely, as she flapped her hand in the general direction of the book stall. " Nothing really, I just.." She stopped, looking mortified. Daja had leaned around the seat to peer in the bag, and was laughing hysterically. Tris reached back and shoved the bag under the seats. Her face a brilliant shade of red, she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Daja, who couldn't seem to stop laughing.  
  
The Trader finally calmed down enough to choke out:  
" Romance stories? You bought romance stories?!?" Daja another fit of giggles as Tris looked down at the ground.  
" So what if I did?" She mumbeld, " It's not like they're hurting anyone."  
  
" Niko will kill you if he finds out." Daja said, somewhat more subdued. tris grabbed Daja's arm as her eyes flashed with worry.  
" You won't tell him, will you?"  
" Tell me what?" Unnoticed, Niko had walked up behind the girls and was now leaning on the cart. The two young mages jumped, and Tris let go of Daja's arm. They turned towrds their teacher, and Tris turned, if possible, an even darker shade of red.  
" What am I not supposed to find out about?" He repeated, glancing from Tris to Daja. The young smith suddenly becam very interested in a ship that had just docked, as Tris began to stammer.  
" Umm...Well...Yeah...It's...You see, it's involved, and-" Tris prayed to every God she knew to get her out of this mess, and quickly! Luckily her prayers were answered.  
From out of a gathering crowd, a man staggered. He was as tall as Niko, with black hair and a lanky frame. In his arms he carried a young girl who appeared to be unconcious. They were both cut and bruised in what seemed like a thousand places, and the girls left arm looked broken. Niko, forgetting all about Tris, rushed to help the man, who looked like he was about to collapse; just as Niko reached him, he did. tris breathed a sigh of relief; she wouldn't have to explain a bag of somewhat unappropriate books anytime soon. But who were these battered strangers??  
  
A/N - So, how was it? Good story? Bad story? Review! ^_^ This chapter was short, but I should have another one up soon. And who are this mysterious strangers?? i think it's easy enough to guess...  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - Everything in here belongs to the wonderful Tamora Pierce ( unfortunately..)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
Daine's head swam. It was dark, but she could hear voices...  
  
" Who are they?"  
"...don't know.."  
"....healers..."  
"...Discipline.."  
Then she could feel hands prying at her, taking her out of Numair's arms. She tried to open her mouth, to yell out no, but she couldn't move, as if she were frozen in place.. And then the voices faded, and she sank back into darkness....  
  
When she awoke again, it was to bright sunlight and soft pillows. Ignoring the dull pain from numerous cuts and scrapes, she propped herself up on her elbows and glanced around. She was in a bright, sunny room, furnished simply in colours of white and wood. On the wall were various needle point hangings, which were beautifully made, all of them picturing animals of some kind. Daine admired these for a moment before turning to look at the girl that was sitting beside the bed.  
  
The girl had light brown hair with blonde streaks that was braided into pigtails. She was wearing what looked to Daine like a strangely styled, but very expensive, dress. She was engrossed in the loom that she held in her lap, and didn't notice that Daine was awake. Daine moistened her lips, and croaked out,  
" Hello."  
The girl jumped, and looked up at Daine. She smiled, and set aside the loom.  
" Hello!" She replied cheerfully. The girl got up and began fussing with Daine's pillows. " How are you?" she asked, " Do you feel okay?" The girl stood back and examined Daine with clear, intelligent sky blue eyes. Daine smiled. She didn't know this girl, but she couldn't help instantly liking her.  
" I'm fine." she replied. " A little bit sore, but fine." The girl smiled and sat back down.  
" That's good." she said " I guess we should get something for those cuts." The girl went silent and stared into space. Just as Daine was about to ask if something was wrong, a boy came into the room, carrying a pot of something which smelled suspiciously of medicine. He set the pot down on the table and turned to study Daine. He's cute, she realized, but not as cute as-  
" Numair!" she cried, sitting bolt upright in the bed. The two people standing next to her jumped back, the boy almost knocking over the steaming pot.  
" I've got to find Numair!" she said again, swinging her legs off of the bed and trying to stand up. She tottered to her feet and grasped the desk that was by her bed for balance. She gasped as the room tilted, but soon it set itself the right way up, and she let go of the table.  
" Lark! " the girl called, running to the door, " Lark! We need you!" The boy stepped in front of Daine, blocking the way to the door. Frowning, Daine tried to step around him, but he crossed his arms and refused to let her by. Just then, a woman who looked like a K'mir came through the door. She look around, and seeing Daine almost in hysterics, walked over to her and guided her gently onto the bed.   
"What's wrong?" She asked, frowning a little.  
" I have to find Numair!" Daine said again. She sat down, but refused to lay down.  
" Who's Numair?" Lark said, looking at the children for help. The girl looked as confused as she was, and the boy was busy pouring tea.   
" Numair's my - teacher" Daine, who seemed about to say something, changed it at the last minute. Lark still looked confused, but then her face brightened.  
" Oh, you mean the man we found you with." Lark said, no longer looking confused. " He's in the room next door." Daine relaxed, and laid back on the bed. She glanced at the three people clustered in front of the bed, and smiled weakly. " I'm sorry, but I don't know your names." she said. " Mine's Daine."  
" This is Sandry and Briar." The woman said, pointing to the two children,  
" And I'm Lark." The woman smiled, and leaned forward to straighten the blankets. Briar had finished pouring the tea, and now held a cup out to Daine. She grasped it by the handle and took a sip, making a face. The tea tasted almost as bad as it smelled. Sandry looked at Daine curiously, and said:  
" So, this Numair is your teacher? What does he teach you?" Daine blushed, almost dropping the teacup. " He.. Ah.. he teaches me magic."  
" Magic?" Sandry replied, still curious. '"So you're a mage?"  
" Ummm... No, not exactly."  
" So what are you, then?" said Briar, speaking for the first time.  
" I'm a Wildmage." Daine replied. " I have magic with animals. I can talk to them, and change into them."  
" Well, isn't that interesting!" Lark said, grinning. " We all have unusual magic, too. Sandry and I are thread mages, and Briar is a plant mage."   
" What happened to you two?" Lark asked. " You were all battered up when we found you." Daine frowned.   
" I'm not exactly sure." She said, frowning. " All I remember is walking in the woods with Numair, and finding a raider camp... They captured us, and the next thing I know, I'm here. Where am I, any ways?"   
" You're in Winding Circle Temple, dear." Lark answered. Seeing the blank look on Daine's face, she added: "It's near Summersea." Daine still looked extremely confused.  
"Emelan?" Lark asked. Daine shook her head.  
" I don't know any of those names." she said, now feeling slightly scared.  
" Either I bumped my head harder than I thought, or I am very, very lost."  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3 ( Original, eh? )

A/N - Okaaaaaay.... here's another chapter, *finally*. I'm sorry it took so long! With a combination of writer's block and a really annoying computer, it took me a while to post this. Anyways, = flashback. R&R!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Daine chewed her thumbnail and thought hard. She was in a place she'd never heard of, with people she'd never met, with no way to reach her friends in Tortall. She needed Numair. She looked around. Lark, Sandry, and Briar had gone out of the room, leaving Daine alone. There was a pile of clothes on the floor which looked to be about her size. She pulled on a pair of light brown breeches and a white cotton shirt. Her head somewhat more clear than it had been a few minutes ago, she managed to make her way across the room and out of the door.   
  
Standing in the hallway, Daine waited for her head to stop spinning before she glanced down the hall. To her right were stairs that led down, and in front of where she stood was a closed door. Hearing voices floating up from the stairwell, she crossed the hall slowly, opened the door a crack and peered in. she was looking into a room that was almost identical to her own. In a chair next to the bed sat a somewhat chubby red head, who was dozing, her head down and a book on her lap. There were hangings on these walls, the same as in the room she had just come from, but these pictured mostly stormy seas, a few depicting animals and plants. On the bed lay Numair, fast asleep but with a worried look on his face, like he was dreaming about something horrible.   
  
With a relieved sigh, Daine tried to edge through the door quietly, but it made a loud screech as it opened. Daine winced as the redhead jumped awake, dropped her book on the floor and whirled around to face Daine, her stormy grey eyes sharp. when she saw Daine, the sharp look in her eyes faded and she dragged herself out of her chair. Daine slid all the way into the room, and swung the door shut behind her.   
" Oh, you're awake!" the redhead said, smiling slightly. She walked toward Daine, her hand stretched out. " I'm Tris." They shook hands, and Daine introduced herself. Tris offered a chair to Daine and she took it gratefully.   
They sat in silence for a moment, but just as Daine was about to open her mouth to say something, they heard an annoyed voice from the hall way.   
" Where IS she? " there were footsteps, and the door opened again, Lark framed in the doorway, her dark eyes snapping. She glanced around the room, saw Daine looking at her nervously, and her expression softened.   
" There you are!" She said, smiling again. " You just wandered off! You really couldn't wait to speak to this Numair?" Daine, feeling sheepish, shook her head.   
" Oh well." Lark sighed, and shook her head " Are you going to wake him up, then?" before Daine could answer, a voice behind them said,   
" There's no need." Daine gasped and whirled around, seeing Numair sitting up in the bed. She made a small noise in her throat, and in two strides, she had crossed the room and threw her arms around Numair's neck.   
" Need.... Air..!" He gasped. She gave him another quick, tight hug and sat back, looking happy again. Daine studied Numair carefully, looking to see if he was hurt. He was covered in bruises, and had dark circles under his eyes, but otherwise he looked all right. She heard a cough from the door and saw that Lark was still standing there, looking at Daine curiously. Daine blushed, and looked down at the quilt, smoothing it with shaking hands. Looking up, she saw that Lark had stopped looking at her and was introducing herself to Numair, but Tris was still staring at her, a strange expression on her face. Daine looked at her until the other girl looked down.   
" Well." Lark said, clapping her hands together lightly. " It's almost lunch time, and I'm sure you're both hungry." She nodded towards Numair and said " Why don't you look in that pile of Niko's spare clothes for something that fits, and Tris and I will go get lunch ready. Come on, Tris." Lark went out of the door, with Tris trailing behind her, throwing one more glance over her shoulder at Daine.   
When the door had shut, Daine turned towards the pile of clothes and started sorting through it, not wanting Numair to see the tears of relief that had gathered in her eyes. She stopped when she felt a light touch on her arm, and turned to look at Numair. He was looking at her, his face showing the same relief that she felt.   
" I'm glad you're all right, Magelet." He said softly. " I couldn't have beard it if-" He stopped, and Daine smiled at him.   
" Don't worry." She said. " I'm perfectly fine."   
  
( Flashback )   
Daine stood in front of the floor length mirror, admiring her reflection as the palace seamstress fussed with her dress. She smiled, and turned to look at Alanna, who was seated right behind her.   
" What do you think?" She said, spinning around. " Do you like it?"   
Alanna stood, and grinned at her. "It's beautiful." She proclaimed, going over to stand in front of the mirror. " But what are you planning to do with your hair?" Daine moved over to the dressing table and picked up a small box, the seamstress trailing after, scolding her not to move. Daine opened the box, and showed Alanna. Nestled inside, on a lining of deep blue velvet were two small hair combs, exquisitely made. The tops were formed in the likeness of exotic birds, with bright blue and green stones as their plumage, and amber stones as their feet and beak. Alanna gasped and lifted one out, twirl it so that it sparkled and shone.   
" Where on earth did you get those?" she asked, placing the comb back in the box. "They must have cost a fortune!" Daine blushed a little, and put the box back on the dressing table. " They were a gift. From - A friend," Alanna raised her eyebrows and looked at Daine with a knowing expression.   
" Ah." She said. "A friend. Will we be seeing this friend tonight?" Daine's blush deepened, and she nodded her head. Alanna looked at her and started laughing.   
" I shouldn't be teasing you." She said, shaking her head ruefully. " I've forgotten what it's like to be seventeen. Daine laughed, and turned back towards the mirror. Alanna crossed the room and peered out the door. " Numair said he'd escort us." she said." I wonder where - Ah! There he is!"   
Numair climbed the stairs up to the floor on which Alanna's quarter's were located. As he neared her room, he saw a copper head peer down the hall. When Alanna spotted him, she stepped out of her rooms and waved. She looked good, in a deep blue gown with golden trim. Numair quickened his step, and was soon standing beside Alanna.   
" Good evening." he said, grinning. " You look nice. Where's Daine?"   
" She'll be out in a minute." Alanna replied, grabbing Numair's arm and leading him away. "So. What do you know about Daine's new admirer? Does he work in the palace?" Looking suspiciously innocent, Numair replied,   
" What admirer? I don't know any admirer." Alanna threw her hands up in the air in frustration as Daine came out of the room. Numair turned to look at her, and grinned widely. She was dressed in a light blue gown, with silver embroidery on the neck and hem lines. The sleeves were fitted until the elbow, where they widened and framed her hands. The neckline was just low enough to be daring, without revealing to much. The skirt brushed the tips of her shoes, and swished when she walked. Entranced, Numair bowed as deeply as he would to a queen, and offered Daine his arm.   
" You look ravishing." He said. " Every boy in court will be fighting for your hand." She laughed, and curtsied, taking his arm. They set off down the hall, Alanna trailing a step behind.   
~hours later~   
  
Alanna sat at the banquet alone, idly twirling a wine glass in her hand as she watched Daine and Numair dancing together for yet another waltz. Onua sat beside her, nibbling on some bread.   
" What's wrong?" She asked, seeing Alanna's grim face. Alanna waved her hand in the direction of Numair and Daine.   
" That's the matter."   
" They're only dancing." Onua said. Alanna ran her fingertip around the rim of the wineglass, producing a sound that made Onua wince.   
" Yes, but they've been dancing all night. And neither of them has danced with anybody else." Onua looked again at them more closely this time. They looked into each others eyes almost lovingly, she thought, and they were dancing closer together than they needed to.   
" You're right." She said. " You don't think.." She turned back to Alanna, her eyes voicing the question that she was thinking. Alanna shook her head.   
" I don't know..."   
  
( End Flashback )   
Daine turned back to Numair, holding a pair of breeches and a loose shirt in her hand .  
" These should fit." She said, handing them to him. Ha accepted them, and nodded his thanks.  
" Well, magelet." He said, " Let's go have lunch."  
  
A/N - Well, there ya go! A whole other chapter! Sorry about the flashback... I had writer's block, and couldn't get rid of it until I had written that scene down somewhere... So, how'd you like? Good? Bad? Ugly? R&R!!  
  
DISCLAIMER - Sadly, everything belongs to Tamora Pierce, who I AM GOING TO SEE ON TUESDAY IN TORONTO!!!!!!!!!  
  



End file.
